<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sundress by ClomWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729310">The Sundress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites'>ClomWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bly Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can't speak for the Stapler though, F/F, No Tables were Harmed in the Making of This Story, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sundresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good dress. It's a great dress.<br/>It's driving Jamie bonkers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bly Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sundress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You've had Thirsty Dani, so I now present to you, THIRSTY JAMIE </p><p>Kinda just felt like writing you 2500 words of build up and smut. I'd apologise but none of you would believe me and I don't think any of you mind. </p><p>Please leave a comment - you have no idea how much they brighten my day. </p><p>NSFW, Very NSFW</p><p>Beta'd by myself alone, because both my Beta and I work in hospitals and there's this bug that's going around and who has time really.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie couldn’t help but think that it was really all the fault of the sundress. She didn’t want to blame Dani, per se, because she knew when Dani was deliberately trying to tease her and this actually wasn’t one of those times. Dani, bless her heart, was not subtle.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie didn’t mind, Jamie didn’t need subtle. On the contrary, too subtle came too close to manipulation and Jamie had been manipulated enough times in her life. No, she adored Dani’s artless flirting and readable face.</p><p> </p><p>This time, though, it was definitely the fault of the sundress. It’s light blue, and Jamie is pretty sure it’s new. She’s one hundred percent sure that she would have noticed if Dani had worn it before because she can’t tear her fucking eyes away, and her water intake has tripled to account for the repeated dry throat. It compliments Dani’s hair and eyes beautifully, as mismatched as they are.</p><p> </p><p>It floats, mid thigh, just low enough not to be considered slightly scandalous and just high enough to be distracting at every turn. And it floats, oh how it floats. It moves around her lightly like air, and every movement draws Jamie’s eyes to those white, soft, strong legs.</p><p> </p><p>Dani thinks she’s not feeling well, because the last time she floated by, Jamie made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and went bright red. Jamie is better at lying than Dani – so Dni believes that it was just saliva going down the wrong way, and not Jamie dying to drag her up to their apartment, strip her naked and fuck the living daylights out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Then Dani gets up on the step ladder. She has to. They’re having a busy day, which is making it so much more frustrating for Jamie. The customer wants the arrangement that’s up on the shelf, so of course Dani needs to get up on the step ladder.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie waters the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie then has to clean up the puddle of water on the floor with what can only be described as screeching frustration. She has a vision, whilst mopping furiously, of Dani, on the counter, hands buried in Jamie’s hair while she licks languidly. Her vision has not specified what the multitudes of people wandering past the store might think of this.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie puts the bucket and mop back in the store cupboard with a resounding clang.</p><p> </p><p>“You OK babe?” Dani says, running her hand down Jamie’s arm lightly. She means nothing by it but good and proper care and Jamie wants to melt. “You seem a bit out of sorts today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m good. Just busy.” Jamie gives her a lopsided grin and congratulates herself on not pinning Dani to the wall and licking a line from her ear to her cleavage. Takes self-control that.</p><p> </p><p>They’re having a steady morning. They close at two on a Saturday and Jamie knows exactly what she intends to do for the rest of the day. The first thing she intends to do is find out exactly what colour underwear Dani is wearing. The next thing she intends to do is to slowly inch them down her legs, while she kisses her way up from Dani’s knees. The rest she’s happy to play by ear.</p><p> </p><p>First problem: It’s only just gone ten thirty.</p><p> </p><p>Second problem, Dani is on form today. Must be a good day, because she’s smiling, and laughing, and the customers are drawn to her like moths to a flame. Good for business, bad for Jamie. Normally by now she’d have snuck a few kisses in the back room – told herself it was enough for now. Thus far, there’s been no time. Dani smiling and laughing, makes Jamie’s heart twist in her chest. She loves her, she’s in love with her, has been for ages now. Somehow, getting the words out of her mouth, actually saying them, has been harder than she ever anticipated. Jamie’s not said them and meant them to anybody since her mother left, and that was a very long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>She also knows that today will not be that day, because she doesn’t want Dani to think she’s confusing the physical with the emotional. And right now, all the emotional is doing is hugely augmenting the physical need that is growing in Jamie exponentially by the hour.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. That fucking sundress. It’s fitted at the top, gentle ruffled sleeves and a neckline that gives enough of a hint of cleavage that Jamie wants to pin her to the wall again, kiss her way along, see if she can’t jimmy the top down, leave a mark.</p><p> </p><p>She’s not keen on ownership is Jamie, doesn’t think that hickeys are really all that good, but the idea of Dani waking up tomorrow and seeing Jamie’s teeth marks at the juncture of her hip, bruising kiss marks on the swell of her breast, and remembering what Jamie’s touch has done to her… well that’s a different story.</p><p> </p><p>Just the idea is making it hard for Jamie to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just nicking down the road for a drink, you need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Dani is with a customer, a regular, helping her pick out her weekly flowers. She smiles, and Jamie watches it flow all the way to her eyes and her heart does that jerking motion again. “I’m good, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie legs it before it gets too much.</p><p> </p><p>The walk helps. The cold drink helps. Coming back into the shop to find Dani bending down to replace the tulip bucket someone has moved, undoes all the good work in a fraction of a second. Jamie looks around, there are no customers. With dry mouth and beating heart, she strides in, catches Dani lightly by the hand, just a brush of fingers. She’s about to propel her gently to the back room, eyes zoomed in on those incredibly kissable lips, when,</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, do you have any cacti.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie leaves Dani to sort out the succulents and goes to the back room slash office to make sure Monday’s order paperwork is all set and try and put some space between her and her libido.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody cacti and bloody sundresses,” she mumbles, dumping herself at the desk. Dani does most of the paperwork for the shop, but Jamie is better at making sure the orders are complete with a quick glance.</p><p> </p><p>It’s cooler in the back room, and it works in her favour for ten minutes until she becomes utterly convinced that the world has it in for her. It wasn’t exactly unusual to knock things off the desk, it was a small desk in a small room, and she’d done it a million times before. She reaches down for the stapler, and because the universe hates her, it’s at that exact moment that Dani pops into the back room. All Jamie gets is a long look at her legs as she lifts herself up, looking at the way that damn dress floats around her, and by the time she reaches Dani’s face, all she can see is a wry smile and a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“My eyes are up here you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“And they’re gorgeous,” she stands up, quickly checking behind Dani that there are no customers in the shop before looping an arm around her waist and pulling her in. God, she felt so good in Jamie’s arms, warm, smelling like sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>She dips her mouth down a slender neck, gently running her tongue over Dani’s pulse point.</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie…” it’s half plea and half warning, on a breathless gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” she murmurs, running her nose back up to Dani’s ear and gently sucking her earlobe into her mouth. She feels Dani’s arms find her biceps, fingers flexing.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s… phone… oh…” Jamie’s tongue rounds the shell on her ear. “Phone call. Jamie there’s a phone call.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie freezes and pulls away, closing her eyes. She’d had her. She’d had Dani right there, in her arms, and now she’s pulling away with the fakest smile she’s ever made and heading to the counter again. Fucking hell.</p><p> </p><p>It takes forever to crawl to closing time. There’s always a customer, and Dani’s dress is still doing the damn floaty thing and Jamie thinks, just a little, that this must be what dying feels like. Turning the sign to closed feels like resurrection.</p><p> </p><p>She spins on her heel to where Dani is wiping down the counter. Jamie doesn’t care if the final tally has been done. She doesn’t care if the shop is put away for the rest of the weekend, or if all the work is done. What’s done, is Jamie.</p><p> </p><p>She grabs Dani by the wrist, gently enough to be loving and firmly enough to make her point.</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie, what-”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t answer, just walks them out the back, up the back stairs and into the apartment before shutting the door, and resolutely locking the door. She turns on her heel and there’s Dani, looking extremely confused and still in that fucking sundress.</p><p> </p><p>She’s marching Dani backwards now.</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie what’s going on, what’s wro-”</p><p> </p><p>And then they hit the kitchen table and Jamie can’t take it any more. She winds a hand in Dani’s hair and pulls their mouths together. There is no gentle build up, no subtlety as she slides her tongue in, hot and wet, her other hand on Dani’s hips, grasping, flexing fingers.</p><p> </p><p>She hears Dani moan into her mouth and as wet as she’s been all morning, she’s wetter now.</p><p> </p><p>She trusts Dani to keep kissing her, because that’s what she’s currently doing with enthusiasm, and slides her hands down to where that damn dress has been floating on Dani’s thighs all day. Rucking it up, she scratches up Dani’s skin, making her break away from the kiss, shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“God, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie’s mouth finds her ear, hot whispers. “Do you have any idea, what this dress has been doing to me.” She brings her hands around, cups Dani’s ass under her dress and again, a flash thought of what underwear she may be wearing runs through her mind. She flexes her fingers again, and lifts, perching Dani on their tiny kitchen table and kissing her over and over.</p><p> </p><p>It’s hard to pull her hands away from the butter soft skin of Dani’s thighs, but she does, lifting them to cup her face, kiss the line of her jaw, back to her swollen lips, running her tongue along teeth and darting it in. She pulls away when oxygen becomes an issue, using her hands to run down Dani’s arms, back up, cup her breasts through the delightfully thin cotton of the dress.</p><p> </p><p>Dani’s nipples are already straining against their confinement when her thumbs find them and stroke. She delights in the hot breathy whine in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… Jamie…”</p><p> </p><p>She can’t help herself then, and gently encourages Dani to lie back on a surface that’s far too small, and bringing her hands back to ruck up the dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Be loud for me baby, I want to hear you,” she murmurs against Dani’s lips, before slipping down.</p><p> </p><p>White, cotton, damp at the crotch – her brain takes a moment to register the answer to the question she’s been asking all day. She doesn’t bother to remove them yet, just places hot, open mouthed kisses against the cotton, using her nose to nudge Dani’s clit and then brings a hand down to stretch the cotton tight.</p><p> </p><p>She scrapes with her teeth, bites gently and loves the shudder in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie… please, please…”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how she loves that she can get Dani this needy, this fast. But Jamie has been aching all day and as much as she’s dying to get Dani off, she wants to draw this out just a little. She tucks her fingers in, slowly draws the underwear down Dani’s legs and then spends time kissing her way back up. When she gets to Dani’s inner thighs, eagerly parting for her in a way that makes her clench, she stops to kiss, using her tongue and teeth until she’s happy there’s marks there. She wants Dani to see them tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, she wants to see them tomorrow too.</p><p> </p><p>She keeps her touch feather light, running her tongue along the lacy border of a labia and up, then down, without ever landing where Dani needs it the most. She uses her thumbs to part her, moaning at how wet Dani is already, dipping in to taste that familiar taste.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck she loves this.</p><p> </p><p>She flicks her tongue, low and light, all along, refusing to set a determined rhythm until Dani’s hands are clenched in her hair and the desperate pleading from above is becoming impossible to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>She lifts Dani’s trembling thighs to her shoulders, and then, gives in. It’s so hard not to with the noises coming from above. Dani, who will say “fudge sticks” and “shifty beans” at any other time of the day is now letting loose a stream of filthy whimpers and words. In her current state, Jamie thinks she could possibly come from just listening.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, Jamie, fuck, please, fuck, I need you…. Baby… your tongue… oh god, yes, just there…. Yes… fuck… baby … don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop, don’t stopdon’tstopdon’tstop…”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie doesn’t stop, not until Dani has let out a half strangled scream and arched up off the table, her thighs crushing Jamie’s head as she shudders and shakes, until she slumps, incoherent mumbling and soft shivers. Jamie cradles her in her arms, kissing the top of her head, her temple, her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Good god she loves this.</p><p> </p><p>She loves when Dani lifts her head, glint in her eye. “OK, not that I’m complaining but where did that come from.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie runs her fingers along the hem of the dress. “This garment should come with a warning.”</p><p> </p><p>Dani laughs. “You like it then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, when it’s not torturing me for five hours, I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>Dani cups her chin, leans in, kisses her gently and pulls back. There’s a knowing look in her eye, and she scratches her hand down Jamie’s abdomen through her shirt. “What are the chances of us leaving this apartment for the rest of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere between Snowballs Chance and Hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie reaches down and pulls her shirt off, flinging it to one side. From this distance she can see Dani’s pupils dilate. She knows, full well, what the sight of Jamie in just a bra and pants does to Dani and she’s not above using it to her own ends.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then.” Dani stands up, scoots around her and brushes down her dress. “The table was great, very inspired. Novel even. But I think if we’re going to stay home maybe we could slip into something more comfortable? Like bed?”</p><p> </p><p>The grin she gives Jamie is positively feral, and she proffers a hand which is accepted.</p><p> </p><p>As Jamie trails after her, her eyes glued to the back of Dani’s legs, all she can see is the dress, still floating around her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, Jamie really loves that dress.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>